The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Nowadays, information processing apparatuses having various types of sensors thereon are in widespread use. For example, as examples of the sensors mounted on an information processing apparatus, there are given an acceleration sensor, a geomagnetic sensor, a pressure sensor, a GPS sensor, and the like. Those sensors are each capable of outputting a detection value according to the state of the information processing apparatus on which the sensor is mounted. The output is sometimes used for causing the position of the information processing apparatus to be detected, for example. Alternatively, the output is sometimes used for detecting a tilt of a housing used for operation input performed by the information processing apparatus, for example.
Incidentally, to the detection value output from a sensor, an index indicating the feature of the detection value may be assigned. For example, error/accuracy of position information to be detected may be assigned to an output value of a GPS sensor. An application that uses the detection value output from the sensor can process the detection value based on the index. For example, JP 2006-038792A discloses a satellite signal reception processing apparatus which performs positioning calculation when a positional accuracy index is equal to or less than a predetermined threshold.